Stark's World Episode 2: The Restaurant
by thefirstespada
Summary: Stark and Halibel go out on a date, but what happens when a pint sized arrancar shows up. Rated M for mentions of rape, and language


**Stark's Real World Part 2**

**Stark and Halibel on a Date**

**Stark:** (Whiny voice) Why are we here?

**Halibel:** Because we don't spend enough time together, especially with that pint sized brat.

**Stark:** Couldn't we just go to McDonalds, this is one of those five star restaurants and shit

**Halibel:** Don't swear, these are civilized people, I'm wearing this red dress, you're wearing a tuxedo, so at least you can act civilized.

Stark and Halibel walk into the restaurant, they pass by a mysterious trash can, when the coast is clear, a small head pops out

**Lily:** Pint sized brat!? That bitch is gonna pay (goes back into trash can) and slowly sneaks by the doorman and gets into restaurant kitchen) now I play the waiting game.

**Waiter: **(French accent) Ah monsieur, taking out the mademoiselle, very nice, here are the menus. (Leaves)

**Stark: **(Mocking French accent) Sacre Blue! I surrender because I am French, and that is why I have this Outrrrrrageous accent! (Monty Python reference)

**Halibel: ***sigh* Stark, can't we go one evening without all of these stupid jokes?

**Stark: **Ah come on Halibel loosen up, this is a date, you said it yourself, 'we don't spend enough time together.' Let's just have fun, eat, sonido out of here, go home, have sex, and then sleep for the rest of the week.

**Halibel: **Nice to see your charm hasn't faded.

**Waiter: **Are you ready to order your drinks?

**Stark**: We'll have a bottle of champagne**; **this is the first and last time we'll go here, I want to make it special**. **(Pulls Waiter closer) *whisper* could you put this ring into one of the glasses (hands Waiter a ring from under the table)

**Waiter: **Yes monsieur, I will be back with your drinks.

**Stark: **(Stark gives Halibel a smile) you look beautiful.

**Halibel: **Thank you, and I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier, you're right we should just have fun.

(In the kitchen)

**Waiter: **We need a bottle of champagne and two glasses, oh and please make sure the Madam receives the glass with this ring.

**Lily: **(pops out of trash can) A ring? He's giving her an engagement ring? That fucker, I can't believe he's going to purpose, this call for an intervention.

Lilynette walks toward one of the cooks and knocks him out with the Vulcan neck pinch.

**Waiter: **Um little girl who are you?

**Lily: **Oh I'm the new midget cook, I'm really thirty and I'm here to serve the champagne to that couple out there.

**Waiter: **Oh excuse me, I am terribly sorry, proceed.

**Lily: **(evil snicker; pours champagne into Stark's glass and pour vodka into Halibel's glass) I hope you can hold your liquor bitch.

**Stark: **Oh hey the champagne is here, (looks at waiter) hey you look familiar.

**Lily: **(puts on fake mustache) Um what do you mean I'm just an Italian working in a French restaurant, it crazy.

**Stark: **Oh my mistake, sorry (takes glasses and bottle) thank you.

**Lily: **(sinister smile) Mama Mia! (Walks away snickering)

**Stark: **Hey Hali, I bet I can drink mine faster than you can.

**Halibel: **bring it on Primera

(Both chug their drinks with incredible speed)

**Stark: **Oh yeah, who's the champ?

**Halibel: **(feels dizzy, looks into glass and takes out ring) Oh baby, this is awesome, let's make love on the table!

**Stark: **Um is there something wrong?

**Lily: **(Laughing uncontrollably)

**Stark: **Lily! What the fuck have you done!?

**Lily: **Let's see, I snuck into the restaurant inside of a trashcan, lied about being a chef, posed as an Italian, and poisoned Halibitch with vodka, and now I'm laughing because my evil plan came to fruition.

**Halibel: **(grabs Stark's junk) Come on big boy, let's do it.

**Stark: **(Getting raped by Halibel) No, no please stop, I'm not ready aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!

**Lily: **(Died from laughter)…

**I later revived Lilynette with Tensei no Jutsu, and didn't even have to give up my life. Stark was sent to the hospital because Halibel literally snapped his dick in half. Halibel woke up the next morning with the mother of hangovers, Stark and Halibel are to be married next story.**

**End **


End file.
